universeatfreefanfictionfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Universe at FREE Fan Fiction
176px ¡Bienvenidos a Universe at FREE Fan Fiction! El wiki sobre Un tema libre (Escóganlo y editen) que todos pueden editar. artículos desde el 05/12/11 Universo-218.jpg|Universo 218|link=Universo 218|linktext="No tienes que temer a la Muerte... Tienes que temerme a mi" Universo-History.jpg|link=Universo-West|linktext="Los culpables pagaran por el asesinato de mi padre" Survival by wesleychen-d592rlw.jpg|Universo-Dead Survival|link=Universo-Dead Survival|linktext="Sobrevive al apocalipsis Zombie" Heresy spawns from idleness by Rhubarbarian.jpg|Universo 40k|link=Universo-343|linktext="¡Fuerza, honor y valentía! ¡Por el Emperador!" Galaxy.jpg|Universos|link=Categoría:Universos|linktext="Descubre la historia que muy pocos conocen" soldier.jpg|Personajes|link=Categoría:Personajes|linktext="Mira a los guerreros mas valientes que ha conocido el mundo" ship.jpg|Vehículos|link=Categoría:Vehiculos|linktext="Observa las maquinas devastadoras en acción" Lugares.png|Lugares|link=Categoría:Lugares|linktext="Visita lugares en los que nunca has estado" El 6 logo.jpg|Clanes e imperios|link=Categoría:Clanes e imperios|linktext="Las alianzas que se han dado en cada historia" *¡Dentro de un tiempo indefinido tendremos un canal propio! *Tenemos un proyecto en comunidad ¿Te gustaría participar? Pues dale click aquí Ja`v V Moramee.jpg Equipo doble de Ultras.jpg Tratabus.jpg Yuno-549.jpg Logo 7th Salvators.jpg Rofle de asalto Dsa717``Darimus´´.jpg Rifle de asalto Fg-3V.1.0``Strom´´.gif Rifle de asalto Eft.na1``Vulcanus´´.jpg Planeta Zuoum.jpg Planeta Sxadiv.jpg Planeta Sronicv.jpg Planeta Qedin.jpg Planeta Loduounx.jpg Planeta Hjouf.jpg Planeta Gadion.jpg Planeta Friuyum.jpg Planeta Flared.jpg Planeta Duunis.jpg Planeta Bipronn.jpg Palneta Ov´Gar.jpg Un elite del clan.jpg SPARTANS-II (2).jpg SPARTAN-III (2).jpg Scarab del clan.jpg Planeta Hfade.jpg Planeta destrullendose.jpg Planeta Cerugas.jpg Pirra `Motamee con compañia.jpg Equipo Beta de SPARTAN-II (2).jpg Elite lider de escuadron.jpg Elite Comandante de Capo.jpg Brute lider.jpg Brute General de Tierra.jpg Otra pose de Ja`vi.jpg Nave comercial CXASDAE.jpg Ja`vi IV Moramee.jpg Coche de transporte K289-F13.5``Kadonis´´.jpg Fragata de la UNSC In Amber Clad.jpg Fragata de la UNSC Saratoga.jpg Mapa Anchor 9.jpg Ciudad de Nueva Mombasa.jpg HReach LiveAction RememberR.jpg Otro equipo Spartan.jpg El 1 y principal logo del clan.jpg El 3 logo.jpg Halidad 2011 2.jpg Inquisidor Thel `Vadamee.jpg 343 Gulity Spark.jpg Alpha Halo o Instalacion 04 a punto de ser destruida.jpg El 6 logo.jpg Logo 7TH.jpg Monitor II.jpg Ja`vi y Vakjala.jpg Equipo Spartan.jpg Escuadrilla Fantasma del Universo=666.jpg Caza Boomerang de Universo-711777.jpg Nave Red Fortune del Covenant de Universo 17890.jpg Naves Marathon de Universo=666.jpg Flota Victory or Dead de Universo=666.jpg Nave UNSC FredoomFighter.jpg Nave UNSC Shadow de Universo 17890.jpg Rampancia.jpeg Monitor.jpeg Hawk de Halo Wars.jpeg Nave RDI7 de Universo-711777.jpg Destructor WRT.jpg Nave SWWA Universo-711777.jpg Nave FFTH saliendo de Ovli.jpg Unos Super Destructores SDE.jpg Nave UNSC Shadow de Universo 17890.jpg Universo-777-``Instant-Life´´.gif Para escribir un artículo, decide el nombre y ponlo en el rectángulo de abajo. ¡Y a crear! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Libera tu imaginación. * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad :::Si ya tienes un universo,regístralo en la pagina de Universos Registrados '' 'PD: Si necesitas algo de código medio/simple pregúntaselo a este admin o busca en la lista de usuarios alguno que preguntarle cualquier cosa, ¡Suerte editando! Demomento no tenemos artículo destacado debido a que se está... renovando la Wiki en busca de nuevos usuarios... dentro de nada se creará un blog para decidirlo, ¡que no se te olvide votar! De momento no tenemos escritor del bimestre debido a que el Wiki se esta renovando, dentro de poco se votara a los escritores, así que estate atento a lo mejor te eligen a ti. ¿De dónde sacas tus inspiraciones? De cosas que me han pasado De la televisión o las noticias Me las invento De videojuegos y películas, en general Proyecto: ''KUNVA''''' *Columna Blog Imperial *FanasmalActivity *http://MMFCREE-HaloAun en progreso. *...Esta wiki esta inspirada en Halo Fanon? *...Puedes combinar en tu universo varias sagas? Ej.:Star Wars con Mass Effect. *...Aparte de estar inspirada en Halo Fanon, iba a ser una copia? *...El Universo-711777 tiene unas cuantas inspraciones de Halo? --TheJHReach 12:01 5 dic 2011 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación